Valentine's Day Massacre
by MusiCath
Summary: OneShot. Being dumped on Valentine's Day sucks, or does it? [Rated T for metnion of the night life]


You guys all know the drill by now, Disney owns Newsies, and I own nothing. I don't even own Zodiac; Oxymoronic Alliteration owns her.

February 14, 1984

This was supposed to be the best Valentine's Day in the history of Valentine's Day. I made reservations months ago at one of the most romantic French restaurant in the city. I bought a three-piece suit, got a haircut and a shave, and let's not forget the ring. It was more than just any normal ring, it was the ring that every time we walked past the jewelry store she would stop and gawk at. White gold band, princess cut with heart shaped diamonds flanking it. Everything was perfect. The restaurant, the ring, the girl; tonight, I was going to propose.

I bet you can already see where this is going. Or maybe you can't. Either way I'll tell you. I get the call at 7 this morning. Not the "I love you and I can't wait until tonight" call, but the "We need to talk" one, the one every guy dreads. So I pulled myself out of bed and into some clothes and went to meet her at our café.

When I arrived she was already finished with her coffee, and was waiting impatiently for my arrival. As I approached, I marveled at how much she had changed since we had first met three years ago.

I grew up here in New York City so I was pretty hardened. My mother and I squatted in abandoned apartments. She worked two jobs during the good times, and more when times were hard. My father was never part of the picture (I don't even know if my mom knew who he was), so I imagine it was hard for her to raise me on her own. And I wasn't an easy child to deal with, but we survived. I guess she did pretty well. I mean I got into trouble at school a bit, but that stopped after I became interested in film. Well it was either that or cooking, and what man would choose that?

So that got me into college on a full ride, and it was then that I met her; well her brother really. For a journalism class I was partnered with one of those bratty rich kids from Connecticut who's parents were paying for their entire education as well as they partying habit while the rest of us toiled to get through. He was an English and Journalism major named David, and much to my surprise, we became the best of friends.

For Thanksgiving he invited me to his house, and that's where I met her, David's sister Sarah. She was studying art at the University of Connecticut, and I was in love. Chestnut hair, demure smile, and sweet personality, not the type I usually go for, but you can't choose who you fall for.

Whenever she came into the city, we would get coffee, go to the park, see a movie, anything really just so we could spend time together. Eventually she graduated and moved in with David and me. Everything was great until David walked in on us one day. Well even that wasn't bad. Later at dinner he simply said "Well I guess I'll move into the other room." And that was that.

By this time Sarah was no longer the sweet young thing I first met, but the wild child sitting at the café. A bar in her tongue, a stud in her nose, several other piercings in various places, a tattoo on her ass, and pink stripes in her hair. We would go out every night to the best underground parties, and partaking in unspeakable activities.

After a while though, I got tired of it all, and started focusing on my job. I had gotten hired as a camera operator at a local news station. It was a great job, but it involved getting up sometimes before the crack of dawn to follow a story. I barely saw her anymore. I was either at work or sleeping, and she was always out partying at night, and came in after I had left for the day. Sarah wasn't too happy about the situation, but she enjoyed the money I earned and the presents I gave her.

With my new job I was ready to settle down and get married, and while we had never talked about marriage, I knew Sarah was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I kissed Sarah on the cheek before sitting down across from her. I reached for her hand, but she quickly pulled away. "Jack, she said, taking a sip of coffee. It was obvious that she hadn't been home from partying yet. "I can't do this any more."

"Do what," I asked.

"I can't date you. You're too…" she gestured with her hand, trying to find the words. "Boring," she concluded with a sigh. "Besides, I've found someone else. I'll be moving my things out later."

With that, she rose and walked out of my life.

Later, when she was moving I caught a glimpse of her new someone from out the window. I had never been more surprised in my life. Her new beau was a belle. A short red head with a large chest who I heard Sarah call "Zodiac".

I prepared myself for a night at home, cleaning my camera and contemplating suicide. I noticed a bag of trash that Sarah had left behind. With nothing better to do I picked it up and went down to the trash room. On the elevator ride back, the girl from down the hall got on, in tears. She looked at me in my dirty clothes and depressed glory and said "My boyfriend just broke up with me."

"Killer. I just got dumped by my girlfriend, for a girl."

She smiled at that one, and held out her hand. "I'm Jenny."

I shook it. "Jack."

We rode in silence for a few floors.

"Do you…" We both said at the same time. We laughed. "You go first. No you."

The laughter continued until I started to speak again.

"Listen, if you're not doing anything tonight I have reservations at Daniel that I would hate to waste."

She smiled again and nodded. "Sure. I can be ready in half an hour."

I guess this wasn't going to be such a bad day afterall.

Well that was that. I wrote it on a whim, and it's mine. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
